Rudy Jandre
---- , |gender= Male |age= 23 |blood type= O- |hair color= Yellow |eye color= Purple |vision= 17/20 |skin tone= Fair |height= 5’11ft. |weight= 160lbs. |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Vigilante Musician |previous occupation= Student (Hero-in-Training) Street Performer |team= The Outsiders |previous team= Re:Form |base of operations= Canada |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Single |relatives= Unknown |quirk= Som |abilities= Capoeira |equipment= Lullaby |debut= TBA |voicejap= |voiceeng= |images= }} Rodolfo Correia Jandre (ロドルフォ コリーア ジャンドレ, Rodorufo Koriia Jandore) known as Rudy (ルディ, Rudi) for short, is a Vigilante who operates all over . Originally an orphan from the slums of Sāo Paolo, Brazil, Rudy grew up in extreme poverty and was only able to survive thanks to the humble orphanage owner that took him in. Although the conditions of the place were rather…unclean, to say the least. Rudy developed a love for music and anything related to it which kept him and the other orphans going through rough times. Even if for a short while, he was able to wipe the sad looks of their faces. As he grew older, Rudy would spend the majority of his days performing on the streets to support the only family he ever had. Surprisingly, he became popular at a local level for not only his musical acts but for his performances in . This garnered the attention of a certain organization from Canada by the name of RE:Form. They made a deal with Rudy, promising to give enough money for the other orphans and the owner to maintain themselves in exchange for Rudy to be taken abroad so that he could become a hero as well as an agent for the government. His life took a complete 180 turn, as a teenager he would live a life that previously, he could only dream of. He could pursue his dream of becoming a musician, had plenty of friends and could live well, knowing that his family was fine; or so he thought. As he started getting older, freedoms he had before were taken away, including anything having to do with music. He was to focus only on becoming a weapon. Additionally, he later learned that the leader of RE:Form, Jonathan Strife had lied to him and actually left the orphanage to rot. Tired of being controlled, he became a Vigilante, by the name of Boombox (ブーンボックス, Buunbokkusu) planning to overthrow the same people that had betrayed him and for this, became part of the Outsiders. Meanwhile, his artist name is derived from Boombox, through social media platforms he is known as Boomie (ブーミー, Buumii) a music producer as well as a singer, occasionally. Appearance Gallery RudyCarryingAFlag.png RudyQuirk2.png Personality and Traits History Beginnings New Home Boombox Synopsis Powers and Abilities Quirk Som (KANJI, ROMAJI) is an Emitter-Type Quirk, the “substance” it emits in this case being sound waves. Rudy can generate sound waves through his own limbs allowing for quite a handful of options during combat. Martial Arts Although he has lived in Canada for a majority of his life, Rudy was indeed born in the slums of Brazil. He pays homage to his origins through the martial art of Capoeira, which fits him perfectly. It takes elements from dance, music, and acrobatics and manifests them through quick and difficult movements, mainly kicks and spins. As a child, Rudy would always just move to the music, these were the very early roots of his fighting style. Rudy’s initial foundation of Capoeira was something he discovered by himself, without a teacher to guide him. It was only during later years in Canada that he would take formal classes on the matter. He started by simply playing games with other kids he would meet and watching other practitioners perform, this is why he was able to learn so quickly. He emerged himself in the martial art not for the purpose of defeating others, but simply for the fun of it. He began by practicing the main stance and fundamental movement of Ginga until it was rooted in his muscle memory. After a few months, he was able to move back and forth and remain in constant motion, which has helped him prevent easy hits. As he grew more experienced, Rudy began to implement fakes and feints to trick his opponents and mislead them. This is one of the primal characteristics of Rudy’s Capoeira, aside from being hard to hit, he specializes in trickery. Inviting the opponent to attack so that he can counter with a direct, clean strike to end the fight. Rudy’s strikes as mentioned above, are deadly. While the style isn’t exactly offense based, as it is one that waits for the opponent to make mistakes by moving around. So when an opportunity arises, the attack should be a powerful, demolishing blow; a principle that Rudy follows quite well. Rudy is able to deliver powerful attacks, including but not limited to direct or swirling kicks, leg sweeps, scissor kicks known as tesouras and knee strikes. Rudy emphasizes his lower body when he fights but occasionally uses his upper body not only to assist the difficult maneuvers he does but to cause damage as well. Namely, elbow-strikes, punches, and head strikes. When it comes to defense, well there’s not much to say honestly. One of Rudy’s biggest weaknesses that are emphasized further by Capoeira is taking hits. Rudy prefers to follow the principle of non-resistance. Whose goal is to well, not get hit. By utilizing his natural speed and reflexes he is able to avoid most attacks, depending on the direction and intention of his opponent’s move. He will usually dodge either standing or with a hand on the floor. He also utilizes acrobatics and different types of cartwheels to dodge attacks that others would struggle with as well as to gain a better position. Even when faced against multiple opponents, he is able to come out relatively unscathed. Rudy’s style of Capoeira relies heavily on his physical abilities, that he has conditioned his lower body to withstand the movement that the martial art requires. That he has enough endurance and stamina for the constant motion that the style requires as well as his skill in other areas. For this flashy, choreography-like style to work where attack, defense, and mobility are combined. One must chain complex positions and postures together in a continuous manner, one movement leading to the next, utilizing the user’s creativity, unpredictability, quick thinking. Overall, thanks to Rudy possessing this certain set of skills he is able to utilize such an inconvenient martial art. The Flow The flow is more than just a technique for combat, it is a philosophy that can be applied to anything that exists since nearly everything in this world has a rhythm of its own. It states that everything has a pattern, a tempo, a rhythm. And by analyzing the recurrent nature of this and understanding it, one can find the appropriate countermeasures. Even if one keeps changing their tempo, there will always be a repeating pattern. If Rudy analyzes this he can decide the perfect moment to strike, which can easily lead to KO’s if coupled with Capoeira. Physical Prowess Equipment Headphones: Rudy has worn the same pair of headphones since he was no more than an infant. Originally, the headphones were a gift along with an mp3 player from the orphanage owner to Rudy, seeing as how he enjoyed anything music related. Since that moment, Rudy has treasured them more than anything in his possession. He loved the pair of headphones so much that when they began to deteriorate he would fix them with whatever he could find. Of course, there came a point where he couldn't fix them anymore and the mp3 players would be damaged beyond repair, he would still use them. Luckily for Rury, when he moved to Canada, specialized members of RE:Form not only fixed his headphones but also made major enhancements so that they would have a better functionality for both combat and recreational purposes. The headphones no longer require a cord as they are Bluetooth and work much like a smartphone, he can take calls, listen to music and even search things on the web through voice command. The headphones themselves even have a voice which Rudy addresses as Ziegler (ジエグラー, Jieguraa) More importantly, the headphones have a very small microphone attached to them that can pick up on any sound that only one with enhanced hearing could. This allows Rudy to record conversations and listen in, as well as to hear usually undetectable noises. The headphones also have a block-out sound function, by tapping his headset twice the microphone can detect unwanted noise that the speakers cancel with a sound wave that is 180° out of phase with the ambient noise. Consequently, Rudy gets complete silence if he so chooses to. In appearance, the headphones don't have any outstanding features. They are cream-white in color with the straps being black. On each side, a flame symbol can be seen, representing Rudy's fiery spirit. Through all the updates, the headphones have remained the same in design; this comes to show Rudy's personal fondness for this item. Relationships Quotes Trivia & Behind the Scenes *Rudy's name is a combination of two people the author respects; Rudy Mancuso as well as one of his close friends. Category:Vigilantes Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Outsiders member Category:Earth 0 Characters